Jade's 16th birthday
by Jaaaay
Summary: Today is Jade's 16th birthday. Just a little oneshot I wrote. Rated T for fluff Reveiws and constructive critisim appreciated!


*JADE'S POV*

Today is Febuary, 27 . In other words my birthday, today I am turning sixteen. This has been one of the greatest years of my life because of my boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo. We have been dating for about three weeks now and we have done so many things together. We've known each other long before we have started dating. I met him when I was 12, and always had the slightest crush on him.

"I wonder if Nico is going to do something special for me for my birthday." I wondered out loud, but there was no one in the apartment to hear me.

It was 6 at night and Aria and Leo went to a party, they probably won't be homeuntil tomorrow. And Zeus knows where Nico is, he always wanders off so I was alone in the apartment.

I tried reading to pass time, I read the Hunger Games. But that just reminded me of Nico, because after I borrowed it from the library he would read it to me. I stopped reading and took a shower.

Thanks to Leo for creating Monster proof phones, Nico texted me and said he would be coming soon and that he had a surprise for me. I was so happy, this would be my first birthday in a long time that I would spend with someone I loved.

*NICO'S POV*

Today is Jade's Birthday and I got her a special gift along with a special surprise. I texted Jade that I would be home soon. I really hoped she would like what I got her. Also, since Jade doesn't really like cake, I got her a brownie. cake thing. I held the brownie cake and her gift close to me and shadow traveled to the inside of the apartment, I felt a bit dizzy but ignored the feeling. I walked to the kitchen and placed down the cake and held her gift behind my back.

"Jade? I'm home!" I called.

*JADE'S POV*

"Jade? I'm home!" I heard Nico call.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug. He had his arms behind his back, I lifted an eyebrow.

"So wanna have some brownie? I got you a brownie cake thing."

We ate some of the brownie and side by side. after we were done eating, he gave me my presents. The first present was the Hunger Games Trilogy, and he promised to read them to me, and the other gift was a bow. And not just any bow, but it was silver with a jade gemstone on the middle and it came with a sheath that never ran out of celestial bronze arrows, the arrows disappear after it hit the enemy though. And when you strapped it around your back it became a messenger bag.

"Oh my gods Nico! I love it! This is amazing where did you get it?" I asked in awe.

"Leo made it." he replied, "I asked him if they could also leave the apartment to us for the night, you know, so we could spend some time together."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Did you have something else planned?" I asked smirking.

He turned bright red "I, uh, um," he stuttered, "That's not what I meant."

"Sure it wasn't." I said winking at him.

Well, after we ate, we cuddled on the couch under a blanket and watched the Hunger Games. It was an amazing movie! During the movie we talked about how they added some things and excluded somethings, and we ate ice cream too.

"Haha, Leo would like the scene when Katniss wore the dress with flames." I said.

"Yeah he would." Nico agreed.

Then we just talked about what would happen if the districts stood for the twelve Olympians.

"Well, there was originally thirteen districts." Nico said

I rolled my eyes "Oh whatever Nico. Don't ruin it."

Then, we opened up Catching fire and began to read. I was cuddled up on his chest, his arms were wrapped around my waist as he held the book and he started to read out loud.

I began to get sleepy, I yawned laid down on Nico's lap and closed my eyes. Nico rubbed my back and pulled the blanket over me. I felt Nico lay down next to me, I fell asleep and sighed contently. This was a simple, yet amazing birthday for me.

*ARIA'S POV*

Leo and I came back and were exhausted. Leo went immediately to the bedroom and crashed while I went to check up on Jade and Nico. I went to their room but they weren't there. Then, I went to the living room and saw them sleeping on the couch. Nico was hugging Jade, and she was pressed up against his chest. I saw the bow we got Jade don't the table and faintly wondered if she liked it.

"It's weird that Nico doesn't seem to like hugs or being touched by other people, but he's ok with Jade." I thought, "I guess having friends really changed him."

I went to me and Leo's and bedroom and laid next to him and slept.

*EXTENDED ENDING( yes' Aria's POV wasn't the extended ending)

*ATHENA'S POV*

I was sitting down and reading a book when one of my servants came to me.

"M'lady Athena." she said

"Yes?" I replied

"Today is your daughter's birthday."

"Annabeth?" I questioned, Annabeth's birthday wasn't on Febuary 27th.

"No ma'am, your other daughter, Jade."

"Oh, Jade, I guess I can stop by and say hello. I'm sure she would love to meet her mother."

"Yes, I'm sure she would."

"You can go now, I will be going to visit my daughter." and with that my servant left and I went to Jade's apartment.(can she teleport? If she can, she did."

When I got there she was in the living room and it was dark so I turned on the lights. Almost Immediately, A boy about Jade's age sprung up from the couch and picked up his sword. Jade also got up and was surprised at the sudden movement.

"M-Mom?" Jade questioned

"Yes dear," I said I looked towards the boy "Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades?" I questioned

"Yes?" he replied

"What are you doing with my daughter?" I asked shocked.

Jade blushed and stood up from the couch, "Um well, we are kind of dating." she replied sheepishly.

I cringed my nose in disapproval, "I do not approve of this relationship!"

"You never approve of any relationship mom!" Jade yelled

"I will not have you date a son of Hades!" I yelled back "especially not this one!" I pointed to Nico.

"I'm the only son of Hades!" Nico added.

"He is your grandfather's son!"

"The godly side doesn't matter!" Jade replied, "And I love him! You can't do anything about that!"

I turned towards Nico "I do not approve of you dating my daughter, and I never will!" and with that, I disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I went to Hades palace and stormed in.

"Hades!" I screamed

"Yes?" Hades replied

"Do you approve of your son courting my daughter?"

"What?" Hades said confused, "Nico is dating Annabeth?"

I rolled my eyes "No, he is dating Jade."

"Well, I don't really care who he dates."

"Well I care about my children."

"Oh really?" he questioned, "If you cared, then how come you didn't know she was dating my son?"

I felt my face burn, "Well I still do not approve of this relationship, tell your son he cannot date my daughter."

"Even if I did tell him, he wouldn't care, he doesn't obey me. leave my palace Athena, I wish to be alone."

I sighed and went back to my palace. If I knew one thing, it was that I did not approve of this relationship.

**Well, Athena never approves of any relationship to be honest. What did you guys think of the story? Did you enjoy it? Rate, REVEIW and Favorite! Constructive criticism appreciated! Also,if you want me to write a story for you just pm me.**


End file.
